


Rough Like a First Draft

by Ropo



Series: The Compendium of Sin, Smut, and Fates [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anthology, But it's completely smut, Drabble Collection, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Spoilers, Gratuitous Smut, Groping, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Married Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompts are welcome btw, Pseudo-Incest, Relationship(s), Riding, Rough drafts, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet, Tags Are Fun, The Author Regrets Nothing, They came from something that kinda had a plot, Walking In On Someone, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, it's just straight-up porn, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ropo/pseuds/Ropo
Summary: An anthology of excerpts, ideas, and parts taken from FE:Fates smut-fics I was working on but unable to complete. In other words, I took some of the "juicy" parts from incomplete smut-fics and compiled them, because I didn't want to waste precious literary sleaze. Pairings vary. Follows either the Conquest path or Revelation path.(Smut, Drabble/Ficlet/Idea/Draft/Excerpt Collection, No plot whatsoever)





	1. His Words (Corriander)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a compilation of excerpts from smut-fics I was working on but unable to turn into a full-fledged fanfic, usually due to writer's block. Think of it as the FE:Fates version of _Chapters of Ribaldry_ , but with even less plot.
> 
> The title is from a line in the song "Wet" by Snoop Dogg. The original lyric was "So I can give it to you rough, like a first draft."
> 
> I work on fics piece by piece, meaning that I don't write the whole fic in one go, but write the major events in the fic first, so that they will eventually pile up to where I can add the lesser events without losing as much motivation to write.
> 
> Some of the excerpts have been transferred into fanfics I'm actively working on right now, so some of them may be "sneak previews" of future FE:Fates smut.
> 
> If you have an FE:Fates smut prompt you'd like to share, you can post them here as a comment. If I find it interesting, I might take it. But keep in mind that I'm a slow writer, so I can't guarantee that I'll be able to finish it quickly.
> 
> Currently Featured Pairings:  
>  • Xander × Corrin (Female)
>
>> For anyone interested in checking out my FE:Fates streetpass castle, my castle address is:  
>  **11860-41371**  
>  **22368-88234**  
>   
>  ● It's a very easy seize, and the units featured have pretty rare skills. All units featured are royals. All units featured will always have Aptitude and Renewal. Corrin will always be featured. Xander will always be featured, too, with the exception of rare circumstances.  
>  ● In my Conquest castle, all Nohrian royals, Nohrian royal children, and Azura are featured (but I rarely update my Conquest castle).  
>  ● In my Revelation castle, occasionally, the royal children units will be featured - that includes the beast girls (Selkie and Velouria), as they have dragon blood.  
>  ● Skills rotate often, potentially even multiple times a day. Like I said, I made it incredibly easy to seize: No Dusk Dragon. No Lilith. All units are on hold. It's a generally straight shot to the throne.  
>  ● HOWEVER,  PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE don't try any funny business by attacking my units. Unless you're incredibly overpowered, fully decked out with crazy skills and weapons, and/or you have one of those Einherjar units from the streetpass castle called Farmer's Castle (it's one of the top ranked castles), if you attack my units, you're gonna have a bad time. My units are all fully equipped, and they all have Renewal. Most of the time, at least one of them has the Lethality skill, and a lot of them will have Counter or Countermagic.  
>  ● And one more thing, be careful when Siegbert is featured. He has a Hexing Rod in his inventory. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original fanfic's summary:  
> Xander returns to Castle Krakenburg after attending a day-long conference in Hoshido. Tired and exhausted, he heads to bed immediately. But the moment he opens his bedchamber door and sees his wife - Corrin - posing nude on the bed, he realizes that he may have to postpone sleep for the night... and "slay" the dragoness until she screams his name in satisfaction.  
> (Follows the Revelation path)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something I was working on, and I was so engrossed in it... then I blanked out. But here's the smut part from it.

# His Words

#### Xander × Corrin

##### Originally from a fanfic titled _In the Dark Nights, a Dragon to Rule_

Original fanfic's summary:  
Xander returns to Castle Krakenburg after attending a day-long conference in Hoshido. Tired and exhausted, he heads to bed immediately. But the moment he opens his bedchamber door and sees his wife - Corrin - posing nude on the bed, he realizes that he may have to postpone sleep for the night... and "slay" the dragoness until she screams his name in satisfaction. (Follows the Revelation path) 

* * *

Xander kisses the base of Corrin's neck as he gently kneads her left breast. He chuckles at the sound of her sighing in delight. "Oh, my dearest little princess, you've given me so much, and it would be unfair of me to leave the favor unreturned. So why not let me return the favor right here, right now?"

He can feel her tremble, and he can hear her mumbling his name in anticipation. "You're aching with excitement, aren't you?"

Obviously, the answer is yes. However, Corrin finds herself incapable of speaking. She can only answer with a quiet nod as the color of her cheeks turns a bright hue of pink. Entertained by Corrin's reaction, Xander shakes his head and chuckles at how adorable his wife is. Slowly, he leans closer to her ear, and whispers to her with dubiously sinister intent...

"It's your turn to be pampered, Corrin. All you have to do is relax, _and let your big brother take care of you._ "

No words can describe how red Corrin's face turns from Xander's flirtation. Though there isn't enough time to come up with a retort. The very second Corrin realizes the entirety of what her husband just told her, she can feel the entire length of his cock ram deep into her pussy, forcing her to seize up in complete shock at the immediate delectation that spreads throughout her entire body.

 _"AH!"_ She writhes in the throes of rapture. Corrin can feel the electric sensation of delight coursing through her veins and her muscles, and then ultimately to her consciousness. She's drowning, not in an ocean of water, but an ocean of primal thrill.

Her tender moans are cries of joy, and they are music to her husband's ears. Xander takes much delight in listening to his beloved wife - his dearest little princess enjoying herself... And it also helps that she's so fucking tight.

"Corrin," He moans her name under his breath as he thrusts harder into her, letting her feel every single inch of his length pounding deep.

And when he starts to gyrate his hips in a counterclockwise rotation, thrusting his hips back and forth in a piston-like movement, Corrin's eyes start to roll back, as if she's a woman possessed by an apparition. Only this possession is not one from a spirit, but one from sheer delight.

Gods, she can never get enough of being thoroughly lavished by the man she loves. It's an addiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: A lot of the parts have been transferred to the major Corriander fanfic I'm actively working on.


	2. A Walk-In Unintended (Corriander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Fic Summary:  
> After months of antagonism, Corrin and Xander reunite. Things surprisingly have been going well, and it seems that their bond is even closer than ever before. However, this bond is much stronger than they realize, and continues to grow stronger the closer they get. Eventually, their bond becomes no longer that of siblings, but as a desire for each other as lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I've been struggling to write my version of what happened during Xander and Corrin's first time. I've worked on countless ideas, but I haven't been able to craft one. Though I found this tidbit from my very first attempt ("Consummations v. 01") pretty good. I might use elements of it in future fics. Hopefully I can get the inspiration to finish the final draft of _Consummations_.

# A Walk-In Unintended

#### Xander × Corrin

##### Originally from a fanfic titled _Consummations (v. 01)_

Original Fic Summary:  
After months of antagonism, Corrin and Xander reunite. Things surprisingly have been going well, and it seems that their bond is even closer than ever before. However, this bond is much stronger than they realize, and continues to grow stronger the closer they get. Eventually, their bond becomes no longer that of siblings, but as a desire for each other as lovers.

* * *

Xander kisses the base of Corrin's neck, as he lets his hands graze against the curve of her waistline, then travel her body without any direction. Contrary to her seemingly slim figure, she is surprisingly toned from constant physical activity. Her fair, smooth skin contrasts the rough texture of his chapped palms, which have been chaffed from endless nights of training. And the way her body tightens from pleasure, the way she gasps at each upward thrust he makes, the way she ravenously kisses him and runs her hands through his hair, he realizes that he might possibly become addicted to this. Judging by the eagerness in her motions, he can tell that she's thinking the same thing as he is.

It was only yesterday when they sacrificed their chastity to one another – when they first experienced the act of passionate rapture. Yet they find it impossible to keep their hands to themselves. While there is the posing risk of sex becoming an act of lust rather than an act of love, if this is how fulfulling sex feels, neither Corrin nor Xander believes that their subsequent acts of passion in the future will simply be out of carnal instinct...

Unfortunately, their current act of passion ends abruptly.

In the middle of their erotic frolicking, the door slams wide open with a loud wham as their younger brother, Leo, barges into the room. "Corrin. What are you doing? We need you at the con... Fe... Rence..." He stops his words dead at the sight to behold.

First things first, he didn't expect Corrin to have a visitor in her bedroom, especially when that visitor is Xander, of whom Leo has also been looking for. Though from what he sees, he cares less about the question of _why_ Xander is in Corrin's room, but rather, _'what the hell is Xander doing with Corrin?'_

To his misfortune, even his brilliant mind couldn't process an immediate answer.

Laid before Leo's eyes is a sweaty, sultry tableau of his older half-brother and adopted older sister on a bed. Both of his siblings are covered in perspiration, naked and speechless, their jaws wide open and their eyes aimed straight at him. Corrin has mounted herself on top of Xander, who has propped himself up with two pillows behind him. Leo can see Corrin's hands gripping onto Xander's muscular shoulders. As for the eldest of the siblings, Leo can see that Xander's hands are latched onto some part of their sister's unclothed, slim-yet-curvaceous body – his left hand gripping her waist, and his right hand clutching her left breast, poorly bowdlerizing the explicit, female nudity.

Not everyone is as studious and as brilliant as Leo is, but even the village idiot's idiot can tell that Xander and Corrin, instead of participating in the current conference, are having sex. Pseudo-incestuous sex.

The moral ambiguity of his older half-brother and his adopted older sister having romantic relations is definitely something that Leo has to discuss with the two of them in private. However, that sort of conversation should be saved for another day, because the situation currently at hand is far from an appropriate time to discuss anything. And after a few more seconds of awkward staring, the delayed reactions finally kick in.

Xander and Corrin shriek and scramble to decent themselves. Leo flinches with a loud _"gah!"_ as he crosses his arms in front of his face and looks away. Unfortunately, Corrin's embarrassment immediately turns into draconic rage, and Leo is unable to shield himself from getting pelted by a barrage of miscellaneous items of which she violently chucks at him.

"EEEEEEEEK! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Corrin screams, flinging a Mjölnir tome at Leo and managing to hit him square on his right shoulder. She then grabs a heart seal from the floor and hurls it. Leo barely dodges, but the sharp edges of the seal cleanly tears through the fabric of his collar.

Corrin throws one more thing at her younger brother before pointing at the door and yelling, "NOOOOOOOWWW! OUUUUTTT!"

"Leo, I command you to leave right this instant!" Xander is no happier about this situation either, his look of anger further intensified by his already perpetual scowl.

Gathering his senses, Leo does as he's told. Hoping to escape from both the storm of Corrin's belongings and the obscenities that will probably haunt him in his dreams for eternity, Leo darts for the door, bumping into the walls and stumbling in his rush to leave.


	3. Reward for Faithfulness (Corriander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Fic Summary:  
> After another long war council meeting, Corrin is right and ready to return to her quarters, excited to come home and be greeted by her husband and sons. Though the moment she steps out of the council room, she notices that Charlotte is up to her usual antics again, flirting with the men in the castle in hopes of getting a man who's rich enough to supplement her desires for a cushy life. However, Charlotte decides to do the unthinkable: she makes the bold move of flirting with the crown prince of Nohr, Xander. It's quite a repugnant act for her to even think about flirting with a prince, much less one who's happily married. If that wasn't bad enough, Xander's wife just so happens to be Corrin, who is nothing short of aggravated by what she sees. Luckily, Xander sternly rejects Charlotte's approach, even chastising her for making a move on a married man. And when Corrin sees her husband's complete faithfulness, she knows she has to reward him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something I was working on while I was kinda drunk on my 21st birthday. I was playing FE:Fates, and I saw how Charlotte, during her and Xander's support events, would still try to flirt with him even though Xander's already married (to Corrin), and Charlotte's married to Benny. So, in my drunken stupor, I angrily wrote a fanfic, but passed out halfway through. There were a lot of grammatical errors (hey, I was drunk.) I decided to clean up the more concise portion and post it.

# Reward for Faithfulness

#### Xander × Corrin

##### Originally from a fanfic titled _Jealousy_

Original Fic Summary:  
After another long war council meeting, Corrin is right and ready to return to her quarters, excited to come home and be greeted by her husband and sons. Though the moment she steps out of the council room, she notices that Charlotte is up to her usual antics again, flirting with the men in the castle in hopes of getting a man who's rich enough to supplement her desires for a cushy life. However, Charlotte decides to do the unthinkable: she makes the bold move of flirting with the crown prince of Nohr, Xander. It's quite a repugnant act for her to even think about flirting with a prince, much less one who's happily married. If that wasn't bad enough, Xander's wife just so happens to be Corrin, who is nothing short of aggravated by what she sees. Luckily, Xander sternly rejects Charlotte's approach, even chastising her for making a move on a married man. And when Corrin sees her husband's complete faithfulness, she knows she has to reward him.

* * *

In a slow, deliberate pace, Corrin wraps her arms around Xander's neck, then proceeds to mount him. However, instead of jumping right into sex, she decides to take the time to tease him a bit. Once her husband has latched his hands onto her waist, she presses the lower half of her body downwards, right before she starts to rock her hips back and forth. He grunts at the sensation of her pussy lips rubbing against the length of his shaft, her glides made smooth from how wet she is.

While it certainly is pleasurable to say the least, Xander knows that Corrin rarely has the patience for foreplay; one could equate it to her opting out of the _appetizer_ and going straight to the _main course_. Though that's not to say that Xander isn't as impatient for the "main course" as his wife is, especially when he can feel her clit grinding against his shaft. Gods be damned, it feels so good, and he's just tempted to fuck her right there and then. But he finds himself too deluged in the pleasure to move a muscle.

He can't help but think why Corrin would opt out of immediately diving headfirst into sex. And while she likes taking the lead from time to time, she still tends to be the meeker one. And she has a naturally sweet personality. The only time she will ever be this ravenous and hellish is if she's been deprived. However, that hasn't happened in a while, and the both of them been having an obscene amount of intercourse with each other on a regular, daily basis.

So for his wife to take the time to _play_ with him, surely she has something on her mind?

"I know you have underlying reasons to impishly tease me like this, Little Princess." Xander says, prior to moaning when Corrin moves her body further downward.

Corrin replies only with an uncharacteristically menacing smile. She then leans forward, running her fingers through his blond, sweat-drenched hair, and presses her lips against his left ear, whispering in an innocent voice...

"Earlier, I saw Charlotte trying to take you away from me, and I didn't appreciate that. But when I saw you thoroughly rejecting her advances, even going so far as to chastise her for her disgusting actions, and telling her that you're happily married to me, I knew I had to reward you for your faithfulness."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> There will be more incoming... I just have to dig through the piles and piles of random smut stuff I jotted down that have absolutely no context.
> 
> I AM currently working on a new Corriander smutfic. The first chapter/excerpt has been transferred to the new one, but it was altered.


End file.
